The Switch
by SisterestPuppy15
Summary: On a scouting mission, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme all discover a portal to a new universe. On a day together, Rainbow Dash and her friends discover the other side. Two different worlds, two different shapes, and an infinite number of outcomes. And while they all may be from different worlds, their struggle to adjust is all the same. All they want is to go home, where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is a crossover, but I'm worried it won't be too popular in that section so *poof now we're here. Anyways, My Little Pony (new generation) and Star Wars because my boyfriend suggested it and it was too much yes to just _not_ write this.  
**

**SW:TCW Universe - Anakin POV  
**

Another scouting mission...

It _had_ to be another scouting mission.

On some planet that we've never even seen before!

Ah, well, at least we have Padme with us this time. I really can't complain with her around. I really didn't understand why we needed so many clones, though, or just bodies in general. We have Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padme, me, and about three-thousand clones... _for scouting!_ Either the council misunderstood their own words or they sensed something off about this new planet they just discovered. Personally, there does seem to be some strange aura close by, but I doubt it had to do with the war we're stuck in.

Once Ahsoka, Padme, and I all set up a small camp just on the inside of some cave we found with no lifeforms in it, I decided to take a torch and explore a little. Luckily, Ahsoka and Padme came with me so I wasn't alone and I wouldn't get lost without anyone with me. All we saw were a few rocks that could impale someone, some that hung from the ceiling and dripped a little water from some stream above us. At some some point we found some sparkling dust that more that likely eroded from some stalactites, but nothing to special.

We were about to go back until I saw an almost-fully circular archway made of smooth stones. It had obviously been built, judging by the markings that trailed along the outside of the archway. Inside, it was a pitch-black abyss. I poked my head inside of it just a little, just enough to try and see if anything was inside. I sensed so much life once I did, as if a whole civilization sat just farther down. What part of the floor I was able to see even clarified that. "Hello?" I called into the darkness. "Is anyone down there?" I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"Master, it's only me," I heard my padawan soothe. "Who were you talking to?" I turned to face her and Padme and they were both obviously confused. "Who's down there?"

"I have no idea. I sense so much back there, but I can't tell if it's real or just some trick."

"Well, we _are_ here to scout the planet," Padme told us, "why not go in?"

"What if there's something dangerous back there?"

"Ahsoka's right. It's a new planet, after all."

"We won't know until we go in." We both knew we were defeated, so I stepped inside, Ahsoka and Padme just in my tracks. It went on in darkness for a while, but it was that ominous darkness that both lures and intimidates people. There was a slight breeze that licked the small blaze lighting our way, but not enough to steal its light. As we pressed on after a ways into our walk, I noticed it got progressively more difficult to walk on two legs, and my body felt like it was shifting its structure. We finally saw a light and thought our journey was coming to a close...

...oh, how wrong we all were...

**MLP:FiM Universe - Rainbow Dash POV  
**

Y'know, I notice everything whenever I fly, and I do mean _everything_. So when I noticed some strange, stone-bordered hole close to where my friends were sitting, I naturally began to worry a bit. I knew Twilight would know about it, she knows just about everything anypony could ever ask, especially after she turned into a princess, so I thought telling her about it would be a good idea. I floated down to where she and the others were all chilling out and landed on all fours beside her. "Hey, Twi," I called to her, "ever notice that hole in the cliff?" She looked up from her book and looked at me like I grew a third eye.

"What?" I pointed a hoof over to where that hole was and her head followed. "That's odd. I could have sworn it wasn't there before."

"Well, it is."

"I wouldn't go near it, I don't like it."

"Hi, guys!" Pinkie exclaimed from between us. How she can sneak up on everypony like that is beyond me. "Watcha talking about?" Her attention immediately turned towards the hole. "Ooh, what's that?" She hopped her way over to the gap until Twilight caught her whith her favorite levitation spell. "Aw, come one, Twilight, what is it." Twilight and I flew over to her.

"Pinkie, I don't think we should get near that thing I don't trust it." The others saw what was going on and trot over to us.

"What in the hay is going on here?" Applejack asked us. Twilight pointed up towards the hole and everyone gasped in shock. "How did we miss that?"

"Who knows, but I don't like it."

"It's scaring me," Fluttershy trembled as always. "Maybe we should just stay away from it?"

"I don't like it, either," Rarity admit, "however we should probably get a better understanding of it before we scare easily."

"Maybe," I finally joined back in. "I get first dibs, though." Without a second thought, I darted inside and left the others in my dust. I wasn't too fast, though, because I wanted to make sure the others could catch me. After some time, I stopped so they could reach me. It took some time before I could hear the sound of their hooves on the stone and see Twilight and Rarity's horn glowing.

"Rainbow, are you crazy?" I heard Twilight ask me. "You could have gotten hurt running off on your own!"

"But I didn't. I don't think there's anything in here."

"Great... so can we go, now?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"So soon?" Rarity asked her. "We're in new territory, this is a great discovery for all of Equestria. Let's at least see if we can find the end before we turn around."

"I agree!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Maybe after we can all throw a discovery party!" So with the decision made, we all pressed forward. Nothing happened and we all wanted to turn back, we felt like we were transforming somehow and even started getting uncomfortable with walking, but then we saw it; a faint light at the end of the tunnel. We all ran towards it, eager to see where our journey had led us, but little did we know of what was to happen to us. Little did we know of the changes we would experience and the darkness we would find.


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP:FiM Universe - Anakin POV**

I had no idea where I was when I woke up. I had no idea I had even fallen asleep! At that point, it crossed my mind that maybe the archway wasn't real, which seemed like a logical explanation to me at this time. Oh, but logical explanations didn't even exist where we went. We were soon to discover what it truly meant to be lost, to be so far from home that all you could feel was fear, to be confused by how much a person can change, to be great and yet not know how to use it.

My eyes opened to a rolling, green field. My vision swam a bit, but I could see two other figures close by me. I couldn't tell who, or what for that matter, they were. However, one had that burgundy skin with white markings, and white hair with blue streaks set in random locations. She had a horn on her head, which I couldn't explain for the life of me. I figured that it must have been Ahsoka. But if she looked like that, how have _I_ changed? And where was Padme? I hadn't been able to find her once we escaped the darkness.

I tried to stand on two legs, but found myself unable to and fell on all fours instead. I guess I can't walk on two legs anymore while I'm like this, whatever I look like now. There was a small pond close to a red and white checkered blanket. I wobbled over to it the best I was able to, which wasn't very well at all. When I looked into the crystal water, I experienced the worst fear that I could have ever experienced. Once I discovered what my entire body looked like, needless to say I was surprised.

I had turned a navy blue color somehow. My hair was about the same, but I had a horn similar to Ahsoka's. My face was so shifted I could barely recognize myself, my nose had stretched far from my face and formed a muzzle. I had hooves where I remember my arms being, one still had the same glove as the one I had over my cybernetic. I screamed once I saw what I looked like, then I found I had a tail that matched my "hair". My belt and hilt were still in the same place, which was pretty convenient, but I don't know how I'd hold it now. I also had some shape on my flank, a red light-saber.

Red light-sabers are only held by sith, and mine isn't even red, so why is that? What does it mean? I hated finding out, believe me, I really did. I didn't even know why I _had_ a marking on my flank. What I really didn't understand was why I looked like this. I had never seen anything like this, and now I had become one. My mind raced with questions, giving no time to find any form of answer. What am I, now, anyway? Why did I even transform? Why do I look this way? And what of the girls?

**ST:TCW Universe - Rainbow Dash POV**

My first thought when I woke up was _'When in the hay did I take a nap?'_ We were out of the tunnel and in some cave, but everypony around me wasn't everypony who entered with me. We all wore clothes, which wasn't too out of the ordinary, but our bodies seemed to have changed. Our legs were longer and seemed to come off on these weird shaped appendages. When Twilight traveled to that other dimension through that portal, she said they called those "feet", whatever that means. We only had two legs, the other two ended in another weird appendage with small, bendable hooks on them. Twilight referred to them as "hands" when she returned.

What I noticed right away was that our clothing covered our cutie marks. Again, not out of the ordinary, but I decided to check on mine with my new shape. I had on a pair of white shorts with rainbow elastic, but carefully pulled the elastic away. There, on both sides, I saw my cutie mark, just as it were before. I decided to look at the rest of me the best I could and feel around where I couldn't see. My muzzle was smaller, my ears changed a little, I had on a blue top that covered two mounds on my chest, and I had a towel-like wristband with my cutie mark. I still had my wings, too, which was a big plus.

At least I could see and at least half-tell who everyone else was. Pinkie Pie, mane fluffy as usual, just wore a pink party dress with her cutie mark of three balloons on a hair-bow. Rarity's mane was still the same and she wore a fancy-shmancy dress with dangling earrings shaped like her cutie mark. Applejack was in denim overalls with a band around her hat that linked to a broach with three apples, she was also the most tan and still about her coat color. Twilight just had on a simple plaid skirt with a sweater-vest that had her star-shaped symbol on the chest. Fluttershy was just in really baggy clothing, and she was paler than everyone else. She and Twi still had their wings, so I figured it was a thing that just stuck with us.

"Everypony alright?" Applejack asked us.

I was the one who answered for everypony. "I think we're all fine, AJ."

"Good, 'cause I think we are about to have some company." In the distance, we all heard footsteps and some guy yelling. He kept calling for some guy named "Anakin", but he sure as hay wasn't with us.

"Maybe they can tell us where we are," Twilight told us.

"Maybe... um... you should talk to them, Twilight? You know this world a little better than we do, after all."

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**MLP:FiM Universe: Anakin POV**

I ran over to who I thought was Ahsoka, I still wasn't sure if it really was her, just as she was waking up. She looked up at me as if she didn't know who I was. Although, I didn't look too recognizable anymore. I could tell just by looking her in the eye that it was still Ahsoka. "Who are you?"

"Snips, it's me." Once I spoke, she seemed to lighten up a little. "I don't know what happened or where we are, so don't ask."

"Where's the senator?"

"I don't know, I could barely tell this was you." They heard a loud thump and a scream. They then heard a voice call both of their names. They ran as fast as they were able to with their new shapes, tripping and stumbling occasionally while they ran. They stopped in front of the tree where they heard the noise and looked up. There, clinging tightly to a branch, was a light blue... whatever she was... with a lavender and slightly darker blue mane and tail. She, too, had a horn, but also a pair of wings that were retreated to her sides. She had silver bands with blue gems in the center, two on each leg, and a swirling water shape on her flank. Her eyes were brown but also familiar. She clung onto the branch while she shook in terror.

"How did I even get up here?" she spoke with Padme's voice.

"Don't ask us," Anakin answered, "we're as confused as you are."

"Get me down from here!"

"How?"

"I don't know and, frankly, I don't care. I don't even know how I got here!"

"You _flew_, silly," a giggly, female's voice spoke. I figured it was Ahsoka, but she isn't that happy, especially not when people are scared. Then, out of nowhere, another one appeared. She was a pink, I'm talking a beyond bright fuchsia color, with a wavy-textured, red-brown mane and tail. Her eyes were a bright teal that sparkled with her bubbling personality. Two silver bracelets hung low down to her left-front hoof. She had wings of the same pink most of her body consist of. She smiled widely at us as she hovered in the air.

"How?" Padme asked in response to her question

"Those wings on your back."

"But I don't have-" Padme turned her head while she spoke and found what the stranger meant. "Oh, I have wings."

"Just fly down."

"I don't know how."

"Here, I'll help you." She flew up to Padme and wrapped her front legs under Padme's, of course doing her best to get her legs unwound from the branch. "I'm going to lift you and put you back down, okay?" Padme nodded nervously, then was lifted upwards. When Padme was back on the ground, she had a hard time standing and laid on the ground. "Are you okay?" Padme attempted to stand with unstable legs. Ahsoka and I held her front legs up so she could at least find somewhat stable footing.

"I'm fine, thank you," she spoke when she could finally stand on her own.

* * *

**SW:TCW Universe - Rainbow Dash POV**

Twilight explained a few things to us to understand while we were here, just a few differences between Equestria and... wherever we were now. The voice and footsteps got closer to us, so we all stood in ready to meet with the source. We decided, at some point, to meet these people halfway. I guess everypony, but Fluttershy, was grateful for the fact that we could find out a little more, but I think ignorance is bliss here. Especially since we realized exactly how... _dark_ this world is to us and why it was this way.

We met with a man. He had red-orange hair with a matching beard. He wore layered, cream-colored clothing and brown, knee-high boots. He had a belt with a silver rod hanging off of his hip, which we didn't truly understand but didn't really question much either. He looked at us questioningly as Twilight approached him. "Hello," he greeted nervously. "I'm looking for my friends, they were around here but they seem to have gone missing. Seen anyone?" We looked around at our group for a minute, then we all shook our heads.

"We're sorry," Twilight told him, "we don't even know how we got here. Where are we, anyway?"

"Supposedly, an uninhabited planet. My friends and I were sent here to explore it. You say you don't know how you got here?"

"No, we were just enjoying a nice day together, then we woke up in here."

"Well, I suppose you could follow me back home. I don't normally do this, but we do need to find out what happened."

"Same, I just hope your friends are okay."

"Thank you. I guess we should get a little more acquainted with each other if you're going with me."

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle," she gestured to the rest of us one by one, "and this is Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash."

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. It's nice to meet all of you." We could all see the look in his eye, though; his first impression and he already thought we were strange. Then again, we _did_ kind of appear out of nowhere. It's not like you can blame him for a little confusion. Truthfully, I think we were all a little confused, as well as lost and slightly (dare I say it) startled. Plus, judging by his name and how he looked especially confused by our introductions, maybe our worlds really _are_ that different. Sadly, adjusting to it was the most difficult struggle I think we could have ever endured. We barely even made it home alive afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**MLP:FiM Universe - Anakin POV**

After Padme could stand properly, her rescuer introduced herself. "I'm Sunny Cascade, I guess you're all new around here."

"Yeah," I told her, "we don't even know how we ended up here."

"According to everypony's good friend, Pinkie Pie, you came in here from the same portal that she and her friends left in." We all looked back and forth between one another. She must have noticed our confusion because she went on to explain. "Pinkie Pie is a pony that gets around, everypony knows her. She can sometimes break what she calls 'the fourth wall'. She broke through it just a minute ago to tell me to show you around so you weren't lost. She hates it when somepony is alone."

"Okay then," Ahsoka responded uncomfortably.

"Also, she told me to tell you three to come up with new names so you fit in a little better. It's not that the names you have aren't good, because she told me and they are, but everypony would find it strange." Normally, I don't get scared easily, but that terrified me. I had never met this... "Pinkie Pie"... that Sunny Cascade was talking about, yet she knew everything about _us_. That causes a bit of a fear factor, even for those trained to not have fear. And why would we have to change our names anyway? What was wrong with the ones we had.

"How would everyone else find our names strange?" Ahsoka spoke up.

"Well, naming here involves personality. Take me for example; my name is Sunny Cascade, I'm a pegasus on the weather team, and I am, as others say, enthusiastic and cheerful. My name fits me, and it works the same way for others, be it profession or just interests. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really," I told her.

"Okay, look at your flank and that's normally what ponies are named for, if it makes it easier." We all looked at our flanks, like she said, and all saw different shapes. Looking at it then, I thought there probably _was_ some meaning behind it that I had not considered. "So, Anakin," she said specifically to me, for some reason, "Pinkie told me all of your friends last names, and yours as well, and I think yours could work while you're here."

"So, I'm going to be called 'Skywalker' until we all get home?"

"Yes, or would you rather go by something different?"

"Nah, Skywalker's fine." She smiled widely at my comment, and I thought I heard a squeak but I couldn't be sure. She then turned to Ahsoka and walked aver to her.

"Now, what would be a worthy name for you?" she thought aloud and asked at once. She walked around her, taking clear note of the marking on her flank, then stopped in front of her. "I'm going to ask what you prefer first since I can't think of much from your original name."

"I'm sure we can get something from the markings."

"Oh, sure, but what are you thinking?"

"Would the name 'Clash' work around here? Since it matches my mark?"

"If you like it, because it works, that's what we'll call you." They both nodded, then Sunny Cascade moved on to Padme. "What about you, Princess?"

"What?" she asked for all of us.

"Oh, I forgot to explain that. See, you're what we ponies call an 'alicorn', because you have both wings and a horn. All alicorns around here are treated like royalty, and a little like gods, and are respected as such. Whatever we call you will start with your title of 'Princess'."

"Oh, that's pretty neat."

"You will be taking Princess Twilight's place until we find a way to get you three home and all six of them back."

"Okay, and I think I might have a name. What about 'Tide'?"

"Let me see your mark." Padme turned to the side a little to show off her mark; a swirling ocean wave. "I think 'Tide' would be very fitting for you, Princess. Is that what you settle on?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"So until you all return home, you are all known as Clash, Skywalker, and Princess Tide. Now that you're all named, let me show you around." She smiled, then flew off fast enough for us to be able to catch up with her.

**SW:TCW Universe - Rainbow Dash POV**

Obi-wan took us to his group once we packed Anakin's camp, though we still had no idea who he was. At least he spoke to his superiors and we were allowed to stay in the Jedi Temple, which was a big deal even if we didn't know why. He told us we would probably end up fighting, My reaction: _about time I got some action!_ Sure, just hanging out was cool, but I have been _so bored_ with it! I've needed to kick some tail, but Fluttershy always yells at me and give me "the stare" because the closest candidate is Discord, and he's reformed now.

"So, Obi-wan," Twilight starts while we sit in a group with him around a small fire, "I'm sure we are all in agreement when I say we would love to know more about your friends." He looked back at the flames and smiled a little, probably just thinking about them. We all gathered closer to hear what he had to say. He just kinda... sat there... for a _really_ long time. I guess maybe he was just thinking about them and worrying a little, which I, personally, can understand completely.

"I used to teach Anakin," he finally said. "Ever since he was young, we've been great friends, brothers even. He's very caring of others and strong when he truly dedicates himself, but he doesn't plan ahead very well. Recently, he received his own student, Ahsoka. They're so much alike, it's no wonder he opened up to her so well. They're both great companions, even if they have their rougher moments, and it's going to be difficult to wait for them to return. The same goes for Senator Amidala."

"We can cover for them, but we know we can't solely replace them," Twilight told him. "We don't know when we'll be returning, so we'll have to adjust and maybe accept this may be the way it goes on."

"Yes, please do... if it's not too much for you all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the chapter change, hope you all enjoy it.  
**

**MLP:FiM Universe - Anakin POV**

One thing I have still yet to understand about this new world is how it's so happy after all its citizens have been through. It was just never explained to us. Eventually, Sunny Cascade took us to a large, tree-like structure mad of crystal once she showed us everywhere we would need to go while we were around, anywhere else we needed to see she could just take us to. The structure appeared to have a castle emerging from its branches and a large door and pathway. "Okay, this is where you three are staying," she informed us. "Well now that you've met everypony, you need to know where you're sleeping. This is Princess Twilight's castle. She has a dragon assistant in here named Spike who will help you with anything you need while you're here, but you always have me."

"Wait, so there's a giant dragon in there?" Cas laughed at Ahsoka's question (I refuse to call them any different than normal, even if we are renamed) before she answered.

"No, Spike's just a baby dragon. He will contact Princess Celestia in Canterlot if neither of us can answer anything for you, but he will also just help you all with basic magic training and anything simple you might need."

"Thank you so much for showing us around," Padme said to her.

"You're welcome. See you guys around." Then she flew away. We stood waving to her in front of the doors for a moment, than returned to our small trio of outcasts.

"Well," Ahsoka finally asked, "shall we go inside?"

"Better than to stay out here all day," I answered. Padme knocked on the door and it opened to a dark corridor. We stood there for a moment, just waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, I saw a dash of baby-pink leap out from the door. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a fluffy... "_pony"_, I think they were called... hugging me. Her front legs held me up against her fuzz. One of her hooves stroked my coat between my front legs while her tongue stuck out and her face leaned in towards my own. When she was close enough, she gave my face a small lick, then ran back into the castle, leaving me on my back. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka answered, "but that's one fluffy pony. Was she soft?"

"I guess, but that was really random."

"Can I help you three?" a child-like voice asked us. We all turned and I got back up on my hooves to see a small, purple, spine-backed lizard opened he door.

"Are you Spike?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Apparently," Padme started, "we're supposed to be staying here."

"I'd like to say yes, but I should really wait for my friend, Twilight. This is her castle, after all."

"We know," Ahsoka told him. "This is Princess Twilight's castle, but she and five of her friends switched places with us so we're going to be standing in while they're away."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, we have six spaces open, let me just show you three around a little and you can choose where you want to sleep."

"Thank you, Spike," Padme nodded. With Spike as our guide, we wandered the castle in search of basic locations such as the library, the banquet hall, the throne room, and our bedroom. When we stopped at the door, I couldn't help but notice the six markings down the center near the top; a red lightning bolt, a blue balloon, a pink butterfly, an orange apple, a violet gemstone, and a fuchsia star with six points in the center of all.

"What are these for?" I asked as I pointed to the marks with my robotic hoof.

"Oh, those?" I nodded. "Those are the cutie marks of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They all save the world from Tirek, a power-hungry demon who almost sent us to a new age of darkness, and so they all share the castle."

"Really, now? You don't say. What do the marks themselves mean, though?"

"Different things, I can go more in detail about it tomorrow. For now, it'd probably be best if you all got some rest."

"Thank you for showing us around, Spike. We will call you if we need anything, but otherwise we'll see you in the morning."

"You're welcome, Princess Tide." And with that, we walked into our room and were left alone for the evening.

**SW:TCW Universe - Rainbow Dash POV**

After a few days of sitting around at the camp with Obi-wan and speaking with his superiors through "holograms" (whatever those were), we finally got on a ship to go to his planet. It only took a few more days before we all finally ended up talking to them in person. Before we met with the group, we met with a small old man who had a weird way of speaking. Did I mention he's green, too? Yeah, he was pretty strange, but also very friendly. He told us that we'd have to either be split up for a small amount of time or all stay together and play the same roles, although he told us being split evenly would be better since the three people that went missing weren't that similar to one another. We still got a day to talk it over and decide.

They let us stay in Anakin and Ahsoka's room, all of us split into two trios. I was with AJ and Pinkie and the others stuck together. We were all hanging out in Ahsoka's room before splitting for the night because Anakin's didn't have a ton of space. Maybe that was why Rarity didn't feel like bunking in his room. Anyway, we were just talking about what to do, who would do what and what we would need to know for it. Twilight had a few... _"holobooks"_ I think they were called... so we each could look at one if we need to.

"Master Yoda would like for at least one of us to go and fight," Twilight told us, "or at least one to be a part of the senate. I do agree that, hard as it may be, we should probably split into pairs to really cover for everyone. We'd still be able to see each other no matter what we do."

"It wouldn't be the first time we couldn't work together on something," Rarity answered. I'm sure she was referring to Twilight having to take all of the alicorn magic and not being able to tell us, but she's right. "I think Twilight should probably take on the senate. She's the more diplomatic of us _ and_ it most fits her normal duties."

"I can take on the butt-kicking," I jumped in.

"Ooh, ooh, what can I do?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Maybe you should go in the field with Rainbow," Applejack told her. "I'll go, too."

"Um, I think I'll follow you three," Fluttershy squeaked. We all looked at her, obviously confused, so she explained. "Well, going to the senate means I have thousands of people I don't know, if not more, staring at me. I'm just not sure if I could do that."

"_I_ would be the one to actually speak," Twilight told her. "You'd either be on the stand with me or just help me figure out what to say, but you wouldn't speak."

"Still, if I had to chose, I'd rather fight, especially if there was a lot of wildlife close by." Yup, that's Fluttershy. We then turned to Rarity, who had yet to tell us her decision.

"So where are you going?" Twilight asked. "Are you fighting, too?"

"Heavens, no," she gasped. "Getting all sweaty and dirty without anything to change into? I'm staying here with Twilight where it's nice and neat, thank you very much. Do tell me how everything goes, but I wish to have no part of it firsthand."

"Suit yourself," told her. I stood up and stretched, then looked at Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "I'm hitting the sack, you guys can come in whenever you're done here."

"You aren't staying?" Twilight asked.

"I'd like to, but I'm getting really tired. I'll just meet you all before we end up splitting."

"Well, it _is_ getting late, maybe Rainbow has the best idea. We'll see y'all at dawn." After we all exchanged our goodnights and hugged for probably the last time in a really long time, we split into our trios and went to bed


End file.
